Martin Riggs
Martin Riggs, born October 16, 1950 is Portrayed by Mel Gibson and is the main character in the series. Fictional Biography Early Life Martin Riggs was a member of special forces in vietnam from "68"-"69" he got married in 1973 to a beautiful woman named Victoria Lynn. He called his wife Vicky for short and they tried to have kids together with no luck. They remained married for 11 years. One evening in 1984 Riggs was suppose to meet Vicky for dinner at a restaurant but got tied up at work and missed their dinner date. When Riggs got home at midnight he got a call from 911 Emergency telling him that his wife had been killed in a car accident while driving home causing Riggs to go into depression. Lethal Weapon In the first Lethal Weapon begins with Riggs depressed over the death of his wife that he tries to commit suicide by shooting himself in the mouth with a gun but takes the gun out and cries despirately as he looks at the 1973 wedding photo of him and his late wife of 11 years. Then Riggs is assigned partenership with 50 year old Sgt. Roger Murtaugh and they go to meet Murtaugh's friend Michael Hunsaker to report the investiogation of the murder of his daughter Amanda Hunsaker who was reported murdered by poisoning eventhough she jumped from the roof the previous night. After talking with Hunsaker Riggs and Murtaugh go to a building where a salesman named McCleary is attempting to commit suicide by jumping off the building. Riggs goes up on top of the roof and tries to talk to McCleary and even offers him a cigerette but when McCleary goes to take it Riggs cuffs himself to him and attempts to take McCleary in but McCleary resists saying that he's jumping to which Riggs agrees and both of them jump off the roof handcuffed together but fall safely on a fireman's net safe and alive. While the officers pat McCleary down for weapons Murtaugh angrily takes Riggs aside and asks him if he's suicidal to which Riggs replies yes and tells Roger he has a special bullet he attends to use. Murtaugh puts his gun under Riggs' chin and tells Riggs to pull the trigger but Riggs pulls the gun away from his chin and Murtaugh tells Riggs that he's crazy to which Riggs replies that's he's hungry and leaves to go get something to eat. Lethal Weapon 2 In the second film Riggs fights off a bunch of evil South African bad guys led by Arjen Rudd who was committing a number of crimes including Killing L.A.P.D. Cops. Riggs also falls in love with Rika van den Haas a woman who was working for Rudd and they had sex together but she is later killed by Rudd after he learned that Rika had fallen for Riggs which makes Riggs depressed. Riggs also learns that Rudd's second in command Pieter Vorstedt was responsible for his wife's death 4 years ago because Vorstedt drove Rigg's car off the road thinking that Riggs was driving but later found out that it was Vicki was driving and he killed her making it look like she died as a resault from the accident. Riggs later beat up and killed Vorstedt for killing both Vicki and Rika. Riggs also become good friends with Leo Getz a civilian that he and Murtaugh rescued from Rudd. Lethal Weapon 3 Riggs met Lorna Cole after blowing up a high rise in LA Gets busted down to patrolman then promoted to sergeant Leo gets shot Lorna gets shot to so Riggs shows the bad guys he Bad to the Bone .]] Lethal Weapon 4 Lethal weapon 4 riggs and rog learn that Lorna and rianne are pregant riggs and rog get promoted to captains. Rog and riggs also notice Leo's a private investagater in the end Riggs gets back to sergeant so does rog and leo becomes a cop but rog and riggs though they where older than 38 and 56 they killed an 24 year old chinesse triad and his 4 fathers!!!! Lethal Weapon 5 Although Lethal Weapon 5 is only a rumor, Mel Gibson has claimed that he wants Riggs to be killed off if he returns to the Role. Riggs, Martin